Especiaria
by Nicolle Snape
Summary: Basicamente o desafio mais o alerta. [Slash]


**Nome da fic:** Especiaria

**Autor:** Nicolle Snape

**Pares:** Severus Snape / Harry Potter

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** PWP

**Spoilers: **Nenhum.

**Alertas:** Cena de sexo.

**Desafio:** Deve ter uma cena com o seguinte diálogo: "Severus..." "Humm..." "Isso está cada vez mais esquisito" "E isso é ruim?" "Oh! Não! Isso é esquisito, hummm, mas muito gostoso!" Descrições do que eles estavam fazendo e do tom de voz que usam são livres. – By Marck Evans.

**Resumo: **Basicamente o alerta + o desafio.

**Agradecimentos:** Aos meus amigos na net.

**Nota: **Fic em comemoração ao aniversário de 1 ano do Potter Slash Fics.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, não quero e nem vou ganhar nada com eles. Só pego emprestado para me divertir um pouquinho e devolvo em seguida.

**Especiaria**

Harry entrou em seus aposentos nas masmorras e logo chamou por seu amante.

- Sevie? – esperou um tempinho e tentou de novo um pouco mais alto - Severus... Você está aí?

Não houve resposta, então deu uma olhada pelo ambiente e percebeu que a luz do escritório particular de Snape estava acesa.

- Ah, deve estar distribuindo zeros! – pensou em voz alta, caminhando em direção a porta entreaberta.

Logo que abriu a porta algo lhe chamou a atenção. Em cima da mesa, no centro da sala, havia um pequeno frasco transparente e arredondado. Foi até o vidrinho para ver do que se tratava. Pegou-o na mão e observou que seu conteúdo era transparente, exceto por alguns pontinhos pretos no fundo. Franziu o cenho ao ler o que dizia o rótulo.

"_Lubrificante Especial: Magicamente manipulado para reproduzir os efeitos de qualquer ingrediente a ele adicionado."_

Permaneceu observando o pequeno vidro e distraiu-se com seus pensamentos, mas algo o trouxe de volta.

- Interessante, não? – indagou uma voz rouca em seu ouvido.

Harry virou-se rapidamente e encarou seu amante. Snape estava parado atrás dele e vestia apenas seu hobby verde escuro.

- Severus, o que significa isso? - Indagou tentando conter um risinho e mostrando o frasco ao outro.

Snape aproximou-se um pouco mais, ficando tão perto de Harry que podia ouvir a sua respiração. O homem mais velho o encarou com uma fome que há muito Harry não via e puxou o vidrinho de sua mão.

- Sev...

- Shhh... Não diga nada - Peço pousando um dedo sobre sua boca. Nos encaramos longamente e com um passo a frente cubro a pouca distância que ainda existia entre nós.

Tomo os lábios de meu amado e o beijo com todo o meu amor e desejo. Harry corresponde na mesma intensidade. Deslizo uma mão por suas costas enquanto a outra vai de encontro aos seus cabelos macios. Ele geme. Sua língua e a minha travam um batalha em nossas bocas; as respirações se aceleram e gememos juntos.

Nos separamos, sem fôlego. Harry me olha com expectativa. _Oh, Deuses! Não posso mais esperar_. Pego minha varinha e lanço-lhe um feitiço que o deixa completamente nu.

Beijo seu pescoço, seus ombros... Deslizo a mão por seu peito e belisco um mamilo, primeiro levemente, depois um pouco mais forte, fazendo-o gemer. Ele leva as mãos ao cinto do meu hobby e o abre. Mas, que ele faça qualquer coisa, seguro-o pelos ombros e o viro de costas para mim, encostado a mesa.

Eu o abraço por trás, roçando meu pênis ereto em seu quadril. Ele respira fundo e apóia as mãos na superfície de madeira mexendo os quadris de encontro ao meu corpo.

Inclino-me sobre ele e encostando minha boca em sua orelha lhe digo:

- Como da primeira vez, Harry...

Ele estremece ante a lembrança da nossa primeira noite juntos. Pego o lubrificante no bolso do meu hobby e espalho cuidadosamente sobre meu membro. Separo suas nádegas e introduzo só a pontinha.

- Severus...

- Humm... – respondo penetrando-o um pouco mais fundo.

- Severusss...- ele geme quando seguro seus quadris e numa estocada mais forte estou todo dentro dele, paro um pouco para que ele se acostume. A sensação é enlouquecedora. – Ah, Isso está cada vez mais esquisito...

- E isso é ruim? – pergunto voltando a me mover.

- Oh! Não! Isso é esquisito, hummm, mas é muito gostoso...- ele responde movendo-se junto comigo. – Isso é por causa dos pontinhos pretos?

- Uhumm...- respondo levando minha mão ao membro dele e começando a masturbá-lo.

Harry geme e não há mais perguntas, apenas nos perdemos na sensação de nos amarmos.

Movimento minha mão por seu pênis no mesmo ritmo de minhas estocadas e logo gozamos juntos. Fico alguns instantes caído sobre ele na mesa esperando nossas respirações se normalizarem. Saio de cima dele e ajudo a levantar.

- Quê foi? – pergunto ante a expressão de Harry.

- Vem, Severus. Vamos pra cama.

Eu o olho intrigado e ele diz:

- Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar... Vem!

Ele me leva até o quarto e me empurra na cama... Ah! Essa noite vai ser longa!

PS: Será que alguém adivinha o que são os pontinhos pretos?


End file.
